507
Professor Stokes plans to stop the dream curse by making himself the beckoner in Carolyn's dream. Synopsis : There is fear in the great house of Collinwood, fear where there should be joy. For the daughter of the house has returned safe from the hands of the monster. But a new threat engulfs her: she has heard part of a dream, and she knows that if she sleeps and dreams the dream she will die. Willie was only able to tell Carolyn the beginning of the dream, as a result, Carolyn cannot finish the dream and goes to Julia and Professor Stokes for help. They decide to let Willie tell her the dream, and have Carolyn experience it in a controlled setting. Stokes manages to insert himself in the dream as her beckoner. Memorable quotes : Julia: Will it work? Will she be able to put you in her dream? : Professor Stokes: We must hope so. I am not fond of wasting time. ---- : Professor Stokes: (to Julia) How curious to meet a doctor who doesn’t have patience. ---- : Professor Stokes: (to Carolyn) Through sight and sound and faceless terror, through endless corridors of trial and error, ahead a blazing light does burn, and one door leads to a point of return. Dramatis personae * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 510. * This is one of only five episodes in the series to feature just 3 actors as part of the on-screen cast, along with 18, 244, 250 and 1061. * This is one of only four episodes in the series to be recorded on the day before broadcast, along with 497, 505 and 508. * There are no cast or crew members credited. * The opening music for the teaser starts too high (the wrong speed for playback?). Story * DREAM SEQUENCE: Carolyn begins to experience the dream curse, but is able to wake herself up to keep from having it; Professor Stokes plans to stop the dream by making himself the beckoner in her dream. Carolyn then has the dream. She is the eighth victim. She opens four doors revealing a skull, a guillotine, a skeleton bride, and her own grave. Had Stokes not added himself into the sequence, Carolyn's beckoner would have been Sam. Professor Stokes begins to experience the dream. ** During the dream, Carolyn's tombstone is seen which gives her name as "Carolyn Collins Stoddard" with the following dates, Born: December 8, 1948, Died: July 15, 1968. The date of birth conflicts with that given in 267, however, as it is presented here within the context of a dream and so may not necessarily reflect reality, she doesn't die in 1968 and lives on for many years after that point. *** In 267, Carolyn Stoddard's birth date was given as July 16, 1946, however in 5 and 29 it is stated that Carolyn was born 6 months after her father Paul Stoddard left Collinsport, the year of Paul's departure being given as 1949. In 271, Paul speaks of having to put up with Carolyn for the last 2 years. ** The music from Josette's music box doesn't start to play until after Carolyn begins to open the first door. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen in the background as Professor Stokes hypnotizes Carolyn. * Professor Stokes implies that he has no idea who the witch is. When Julia asks "Why will she come? ", he replies "You've decided she's a woman, I rather counted on that myself but then I'm a romantic". Yet in 488, Barnabas told him that the witch is Cassandra. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 507 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 507 - The Spirit of St. GeorgeCategory:Dark Shadows episodes